Attention
by Marie Aithne
Summary: A troubled ex soldier, and the daughter of a general. Annalise moves to the Sunshine islands after leaving the military life for some peace and a place to call home. After growing comfortable in her new life, Lise faces betrayal and is plunged back into the very thing she clawed away from. Will her budding romance die? Will she?
1. How I Got Here

**HEY! Okay so I don't Harvest Moon. Good glad we got that out of the way. SOOOO I got an idea from the previous HM story I am writing "Build" and then was like okay I will start this one and post it after I am done with "Build" but I got so caught up in this one that I JUST HAD TO POST it for you! SOOOO I will be working much harder on build just so you get a better idea of the connection... but anyway the two spellings of Van are on purpose (Vaughn and Van) and they are the same person physically. JUST so you aren't confused! WEll I hope you have a lovely day! Thanks, please review!**

_Van screamed in pain as the man, covered in cloth so only his dark eyes showed, brought the whip down across his back again and again, the nails attached to it cut deep into his skin and then were ripped out. "What are they planning to use on the attack on Tibala?" One of the turban men asked in English. "Go to hell!" Van spat at him. "twenty more lashes and we will see if he speaks" The turban man commanded and left…_

"VAUGHN!" Julia yelled while shaking him. He woke up gasping like he was surfacing for air after a deep dive. "Julia." He sighed. "Your dreams are getting worse. You sure you don't want to talk about it?" Julia asked with a sad look in her eyes, worry, thank goodness it was not pity. He hated seeing pity."No, but thanks fer wakin me up." He said in his deep baritone drawl. As a child he didn't drawl at all. His father had made sure he spoke properly and sat up straight. All that flew out the window a few years ago. "Alright, well its five AM so you may want to get stuff done, you're leaving tonight." Julia said softly. She stood and left the room so he could change.

Vaughn stood up and put his long sleeve black shirt, brown vest, dark jeans, and boots on. He threw on his hat and gloves on his way out the door while munching on a granola bar. He greeted his horse, rubbed him down, and saddled him up for a day's work, the only thing that took his mind off of his past, was the present and future. His animals were his escape.

3 months earlier

Annalise looked at her father sitting at his desk, back straight, shoulders back and head up like the proud military general he is. Her mother sat in the comfortable chairs by the window with a book. "Father, Mother I have something I would like to speak with you about and it is important." She stated clearly while standing at parade rest. Her father took the military seriously and she was raised in a military school. He never yelled at her mother but he expected nothing less than perfection from his children. "Yes dear?" Her mother asked marking her page and looking up with a smile. Her father nodded so she could continue. "As I am an adult and have graduated college, I wanted to inform you that I am going to start traveling the country. You both have your home here in the city; I believe it is time I look for mine and a career so I may support myself." She said clearly. Her father hated hesitancy and preferred reports to be precise and short. "I believe that is a wonderful idea dear! You will get to meet so many people and see so many things! It would be wonderful for you! You could get away from all this violence." Her mother said standing and frowning at her husband. "Where are you staying in each of these places you wish to travel to? Who are you bringing with?" Her father asked with a straight face. "I will stay at the inn in every town I go to, I have an itinerary and list of addresses and phone numbers for you. All my traveling preparations have been made and I will be traveling alone, I do not wish for an outsiders input on where I settle." She said making sure the last point stuck with her father. "You can't travel alone, you are an attractive female and some of these are far distances! It is not safe." Her father responded after looking at the list. "I came here to let you know I am traveling, not ask your permission. I will write and let you know I am safe or call if I can. Good day Father." She said bowing like they do in the militia and her father sat stunned. She turned to her mother and gave her a hug goodbye and they exchanged 'I love you' s. She turned sharply on her heel and left the room, grabbing her bags and walking to the cab. She had already said goodbye to her brother Mark. "Finally." She sighed. She was free.


	2. Just Missed It

**HELLO AGAIN lovely's! SO don't hate on names. Most, if they are my original characters, have that name for a reason, it has a meaning to it that I like for that animal or character! Anyways I hope you enjoy the second installment of Attention. **

**P.S. Remember this isn't America and cultures aren't completely similar Thanks!**

Present

"Hey Vaughn!" Elliot called. "Could you help me with this? It needs to be shipped but is too heavy for me alone." He asked as Vaughn approached on his horse. "Sure thing, just let me tie up Abaccus!" He said dismounting his horse and tying him to a nearby post. "What is it?" He asked looking at the large box. "Apparently a huge pumpkin!" Elliot sighed. "Alrightie, you lift that end, I'll lift this one." Vaughn responded, picking up one end of the box by the handles.

Annalise walked off the ferry to see two young men carrying a large crate to the ferry for transport. One had red hair, glasses and was wiry while the other was tall, with silver hair, and dressed like a cowboy. They set it in the cargo bay and the redhead was thanking the cowboy profusely. "It really isn't no problem Elliot, everybody's got their limits." He smiled patting the other young man on the back. Elliot went back to work while the cowboy mounted his horse and headed over to a stable to put it away for the night.

Annalise walked over to Elliot. "Your name is Elliot, correct?" She asked. He smiled kindly at her and laughed. "Yes I am, you're a soldier aren't you? Your standing all straight and talkin all soldier like." He asked. "I have heard a lot about them, never met one before though cause most of 'em live in the city or are fighting in the war. It must be hard to be a girl and a soldier, huh, Because of all the guys?"

She smiled politely at him. "I'm not technically a soldier anymore. I was hoping you could show me where the inn is located." He nodded and smiled back. "It's over that way,' he said pointing down the road, 'Carol runs it, but if you want to wait a few minutes I can walk you down there myself." He offered picking up another box. "Let me help." She said grabbing another box and placing it in the correct spot, Elliot noticed. "Thanks, have you worked in shipping too?" He inquired as they were loading box after box. "Sometimes my father made me go help the boys with loading stuff onto the shipping decks to go overseas. So I learned some things there, including new vocabulary words. By the boys I mean new soldiers, my father is a general." She said with a smirk remembering the boys swearing like the stereotypical sailors they were. "Wow, he let you do that by yourself?" Elliot asked. "No my brother was always there to beat anybody that got too close to me." She laughed and he did too.

When they were finished Elliot walked Annalise to the Inn. "Oh, I didn't catch your name." He said when she went to say goodbye. "My name is Annalise Kildoff." She said mechanically. "Cool, are you staying on the island?" He asked hopeful. "Maybe, I'm trying to find that spot that just… feels like home." She answered with a smile. "Well I hope this is the place." He smiled back and left. Annalise took her bags inside and rented a room for a few nights. She wrote to her father and mother, separate letters and addressed accordingly of course.

She had a good feeling about this happy, sunny place. She smiled and went to sleep.

Vaughn got on the ferry that night and left for his normal route to sell the livestock and trade.

Annalise woke up the next morning to the light seeping through her open window. She stretched and got ready for the day, making her bed in military fashion and taking a quick shower. She went downstairs in running clothes and went for a jog around the island, which isn't very big, and actually is a collection of islands. She crossed the bridge to another island labeled "Verdure Island" where she bumped into Elliot. "Good morning Elliot." She said smiling and waving to him. He waved at her to come over to the house he was standing in front of. She took out her ear buds and jogged over. "Lise, is it okay if I call you Lise? Annalise is a mouthful." Elliot asked. She almost responded with a no but stopped herself. This was about finding who she really was and getting away from her father's strict set of rules and ideas. "That is fine." She said with a smile.

"Cool' he responded beaming at her, 'I wanted you to meet my family being you may move to the island, my grandfather is in charge of all that stuff and my family runs the shipping business!" He explained. "Would that be appropriate? I am all sweaty and… well… not exactly wearing meet new people apparel." She said looking at her clothes and giving a nervous half smile. "My family won't mind, they will love that you aren't afraid to sweat!" He said leading her inside. "Grandpa, Mom, Nat, I have somebody I want you to meet!" He called. A pretty red headed woman in her late 30's early 40's peeped her head out of the kitchen, "Oh my hello!" She said whipping her hands on her apron. "What do you want twerp?" A younger red head asked coming out of the kitchen. She was slender with short hair and brown eyes. She was followed by an old man with a balding head and a frail frame. "Everyone, this is my new friend Lise, Annalise Kildoff. She is visiting from the Capital and said she has been traveling and trying to find a place to call home. I thought maybe we could help her see if this was someplace she could find that!" He said with a smile. The older woman smiled. "I think that is a splendid idea, I am Felicia, the mother of Nathalie' Felicia pointed to the girl' and Elliot, Taro is my father." She finished pointing to him.

"It is mighty fine to meet ya, yes siree, Lovely to have a newcomer! Keeps the island fresh! Now where do you want to shack up at cause you can't just live at the inn, no that won't do at all, and you need ta find a job, yes ma'am, we have a farm that is a mighty fine fixer upper but I think that would suit yer type very nice, and I ain't ever wrong!" He partially yelled.

"I have never farmed before, and I will need at least another two days to think about moving permanently to this island." She answered slightly overwhelmed. "Ain't no point in dilly daddling on starting the farm, Ya gotta start it soon so ya can grow them crops!" Taro said annoyed. "Father! Let the girl decide, she has only been here a day!" Felicia chided the old man. "Alright, you got a day!" Taro said and turned back to the kitchen muttering to himself. "Do you dress like that all the time?" Natalie asked gesturing to Lise's PT (workout) gear. Lise laughed. "No, I do not. This is just my PT gear, civilians call them sweats I believe." Lise smiled at Natalie. "Civilians?" Her mother asked confused. "My father is a general, I was raised in the military life. Traveling and going to military school was my life up until about 3 months ago. Then it was just traveling." Annalise laughed. Felicia smiled. "Well I hope you do stay, Natalie, will you finish helping me please? Have a good day Annalise." Felicia went back to cooking and Natalie waved goodbye. "They seemed nice." Lise said to Elliot when they got outside. "Yeah they are all right." He said rubbing the back of his neck. "I have to finish my workout; I'll hopefully bump into you again." Lise said before taking off again at a faster pace.

She ran the islands that she could run at least 12 times. She headed toward the farm island which was vacant at that time and started her strength portion of her work out on the beach. When she finished, she walked around the farm as a cool down; checking out the housing, the size of the land, the coop and barn… It all seemed fairly run down, like it hadn't been used in years and it probably hadn't. She checked the dirt, using what she had learned in science to see the pH of the soil and test the mineral levels with a kit she had bought at "Chen's General store" which had been run by a kind oriental man and his young son Charlie who was full of energy.

The soil would need some work as well, the levels were okay, but not where she would have wanted them. She would have a lot of work ahead of her with clearing the field but she was used to hard work. She had never farmed before so this was a new experience for her. She didn't even know if she had a green thumb! She knew she liked animals but she had only worked with attack dogs and her pet guinea pig that she had throughout her childhood. She sighed and smiled. Even though it would be a lot of work she could see herself her leading a peaceful life unlike her child hood which was full of guns, war, and fighting. She was fit and would be able to do the hard work, and with some help… Maybe it would be possible! She ran to Taro's house and almost ran into the old man. "I'll do it, I'll take the farm!" She told him breathlessly. He smiled at her and nodded his head wisely. "I knew you would." Elliot smiled at her and so did Felicia and Natalie. "Go back to the Inn and rest, get everything handled so that you can move in fully in the next few days and get to work. I will be over tomorrow to show you the basics of farming." Taro said pushing her toward the Inn. "Alright!" Lise said enthusiastically. She ran toward the Inn and showered. She changed into some suitable clothes and used the Inn landline to call her mother.

"Caroline Kildoff speaking." Her mother answered. "Mom? It's Annalise, I was calling to let you know I think I found it!" Annalise said excitedly. "Really? That's great dear! Where would you like us to ship your things? What are you doing?" Her mother asked smiling on the other side of the phone. Her husband looked at her strangely and she mouthed her daughters name, he nodded and returned to his paperwork. "Send it to the Sunshine Islands in the South West. I am on what is right now called rancher island but I get to rename it because I own it now, I just paid for it." Annalise was twisting the cord around her finger and leaning against a support beam. "You're a rancher?" Her mother asked quietly, Lise suspected her father was within ear shot. "Tell father I am a breeder and horticulturist. I am working with plants to make them better and raising and selling animals, so it is the truth." She told her mom who agreed. "I got to go and meet some new people I just wanted to let you know and tell you I love you." She said to her mom. "Love you too sweetie. Your father sends his regards." Her mother said and they hung up.

"Well ladies, shall we?" Vaughn said to the giggling whores he had brought back with him. He put condoms on the nightstand so he could put one on when the time called for it and fell into blissful oblivion. Taking a drag of the weed each, the threesome got down to business and when they left, he was thankful for his dreamless sleep.

Annalise strolled through town slower now in her stylish city outfit, she looked at a map she had been given and went out to meet her new neighbors. She walked into the animal shop and met a heavy set blonde woman and her pretty blonde daughter. "I'm Mirabelle and this is my daughter Julia." The larger woman made the introductions. "Just come here for all your animal related needs, and feel free to ask questions!" Julia said with a smile. "It was nice to meet you both!" Annalise said and left. She met with a wealthy man and his daughter who ran a successful mining company. She ordered work from their carpenter, a large unattractive man named Gannon, and his pretty little daughter Eliza. She had her house, coop, and barn upgraded so that they hopefully were in a much better condition than previously. It was already night by the time she had met and chatted with all the people on the island and she went to bed in the inn because she knew there was a long day ahead of her tomorrow.


	3. Farming For The First Time

**HEY again thanks for continuing to read! Remember to review, favorite, and follow! Love you all! Hope you like!**

"Up, up, up young lady! It is time to rise!" Taro said walking into her room in the hotel to find her completely dressed, ready for the day, and packing her things in a neat and precise order. Her bed was already made military style. She zipped her two suitcases and smiled at Taro. "Greetings Taro." She said bowing to him. "No need to be so formal girl, a howdie do will do just fine, yes sirrie it will!" He laughed and led her to her house. "Here is the key, go ahead and take a little looksie around, I heard you already ordered work from Gannon to clean up the house and put it backs together, yes I did, so you can put your stuff at my place and stay there while he finishes the house!" Taro rambled in his seemingly characteristic way. "Thank you, that is very kind but unnecessary, I can pitch a tent for the night." She refused kindly. "That is a mighty good thing that you can take care of yerself, you can stay on the farm if ya like, there ain't gonna bee no rain tonight, no ma'am, and so you will be mighty fine tonight by yerself, ya know how to watch yerself I imagine. Elliot told us you was a soldier so you ain't gonna need nobody to watch out for you, you must be a mighty strong woman." He said beaming at her. "Yes I will be fine for the night thank you." Annalise said mildly. "Alright well I will help you with settin' up the farm today or at least make it usable and teach you how to use our tools." He said smiling at her. "I am your student." She bowed and he gave her a hoe.

Taro showed Annalise how to till the ground so it was ready to receive seeds and where she could find the well on her farm so she could water her plants. He showed her how to turn stones into materials, she proved she could easily chop wood, and she weeded her whole patch of land. "That was some mighty fine work we did today!" Taro gave her a wide grin. "Yes, it was a lot of work. Hopefully all those plants come up and are fruitful." She said sighing and leaning against the side of the barn. The work wasn't as strenuous as it was tedious she soon found. Her whole field was filled with different types of plants. "Once your coop and barn are finished being reconstructed, Mirabelle will show you how to take care of the animals you can care for on this farm." Taro ended and he left without another word. Annalise made sure that Gannon was gone and then she went and did some laps in the ocean, using the buoys that were there as points of reference. She got out of the water and went to the creek to clean off; her bathroom in her house was not yet working.

She set up her small tent a few feet from the house and set up her sleeping bag. She zipped it closed and went to Mirabelle's house, where she had been invited to join them for dinner.

Dinner

"Well, we don't get a lot of people that move onto the island anymore, it's nice to see a pretty face and I heard you can't stay in your house yet." Mirabelle said after Lise thanked her for the invitation. "Mom made chicken, mashed potatoes, green beans, and cheese cake for dessert!" Julia told her as they sat down at the table. "It all looks delicious, thank you very much." Lise said sincerely. They chatted about life and the people on the island, giving Lise birthdays to remember and tips about some people. "Pierre will hate you if you give him anything but the best ingredients and food, oh and he has a crush on Natalie that we believe is returned." Julia said in hushed tones. "There was a man I saw helping Elliot with carrying some stuff when I got here, you haven't mentioned him, I was wondering who he was." She stated but it was really a question. "What did he look like?" Julia said curious. "Dark clothes, riding a black horse, black cowboy hat…" Julia interrupted Lise at that. "That would be Vaughn. Mom practically adopted him. He stays here when he is on island and working with the animals, he is a trader. He is also forever alone with his bad attitude." Julia answered her while waving her hand like she was shooing away the thought of him. "He seemed nice enough to Elliot and his horse likes him, if I know one thing about animals, it is that they are excellent judges of character." Lise said wisely. She couldn't help but think about a specific dog.

_**Go left, cover me. **__Lise signed to two people on her squad, Corey and Nathana. "Katarina, take Andy and Jenna down the right flank and surprise them." She ordered the other girl who relayed the message to the people sitting beside her. "Lucy, stay with me." She ordered the last girl. Lucy was an informant and spy for their government and was in deep cover in the enemy country. In a crouch they walked forward, but Lise's attack dog, Bambi, turned suddenly and snapped at Lucy who stumbled back. Bambi had never liked Lucy. _

"_What's that?" Lise asked Lucy pointing at a wire running up the inside of her vest. Lise would never have seen it if Bambi hadn't lunged at Lucy. "That's a wire!" Lise hissed grabbing and breaking the wire and going on her own headset. "Abort, emergency abort, we have a double agent." She heard yes from all the girls except for Andy. Lucy backed up on all fours grabbing for her gun and shooting Lise, but the shot went wide. Bambi bit into her leg as Lise pushed a needle with an agent that would knock the other girl out into her foot and headed for the door when she was out. "Where is Andy, Katrina?" She demanded of her friend when all but one girl was there._

"_She went to check out a noise on our way down the right flank." Katrina reported. Lise glared at the squad member and told her girls to go to the rendez-vous point. "I'm going back for Andy." She said. The squad nodded and ran toward safety. _

"_Andy, secret, find Andy." She ordered her attack dog. They had been together for five years. Bambi slunk along the walls sniffing the path that Andy took. They headed deeper into the warehouse until they found Andy, dead from a bullet. Lise clocked in her death with the other girls relaying reason and checking the surrounding area. She heard Bambi growl at the shadow and Lise pointed and shot at the man coming for them. She threw him in one of the nearby shipping boxes and grabbed Andy. They were almost to the door when Bambi turned and lunged at a large man as he fired a shot. Bambi took the shot in the side and whimpered but still lunged at the man biting as he hit him. Lise put Andy down quickly and put several bullets in him, careful not to hit her dog. When she was sure he was dead, she checked her dog laying on her side, breathing raggedly and whimpering slightly. "Shhh, it's okay Bambi, it will all be okay." She said gently petting her dogs face and scratching her ears. The dog wagged her tail at her master and opened her mouth to have blood coughed out. Lise checked her injuries and found what she feared. Broken ribs, probably a punctured lung, internal bleeding by her fast swelling stomach caused by the bullet, and a broken forearm. "It's all over now sweet heart. You are such a good girl Bambi, such a good girl. You smart girl." She praised her dog petting her softly and grabbing the sleeping agent. She stuck the needle in her dog and watched her eyes fall closed and her breathing become more ragged. "I will end the pain Bambi, I will end it." She whispered hoarsely to her dog. Annalise pulled out her pistol and stood. She shot her dog in the head once with tears streaming down her face, but refusing to make a sound. She picked up her dead soldier and her dog, carrying them both to her waiting squad. She saw tears in her girl's eyes as she got on the waiting helicopter. They zipped up her dog and her soldier, best friends of hers. She looked in the other girls faces. They were all only eight years old. _

"Lise, Lise, Annalise!" Julia said waving her hand in front of the new girls face. Annalise looked up at the other girl snapping back to reality. "You okay?" Mirabelle asked her. "Elliot must have told you I was a soldier.' She paused making the decision to go on. "Nobody comes out of that unscarred. I just thought of one of the attack dogs I worked with, her name was Bambi, and she saved our lives several times…" Annalise felt obligated to explain her odd behavior. "Oh, did she die?" Julia asked and received a glare from her mother. "Yes, she got between me and a bullet; she was pummeled to death by a man she was attacking while I was carrying one of our soldiers. I finally got my gun out and shot him but it was too late… She was going to die, so I injected her with a sleeping agent and…" She didn't finish but didn't need to as tears welled up in her eyes. She whipped them away. "Anyway, she was a good dog, let's move onto a happier topic shall we? I think Elliot has a crush on you Julia." She said swinging the conversation back to gossip.

Julia was immediately swayed off the previous topic as she blushed and denied all accusations by Annalise. Mirabelle wasn't so easily swayed off the topic but let things go for that time. When they had finished with the cheese cake, Annalise had learned a great deal more than she expected about the inhabitants of this group of islands. "We also have a present or, several for you as a welcome to farming and the island." Mirabelle said having made up her mind about the matter. Julia looked at her mother confused. "Come by when your barn and coop are finished and you can receive them." Mirabelle said to the slightly confused Annalise. Julia looked at her mother with understanding and gave her a small smile. "I will, thank you again for the delicious meal." Annalise thanked her hosts and left for a night in her tent.


	4. Howdy

**Hey everybody thank you for reading chapter 4! Please review and favorite and all that stuff it helps to inspire me! Hope you have a lovely day!**

Annalise worked out, preformed her farm chores, visited with neighbors, helped Gannon with her repairs, foraged for some natural resources, cut wood, pounded stone, and expanded her field for the next few days. When her barn, coop, and house were finally finished, she had used all of her savings, her travel money, and the few hundred dollars her mom had sent to her to help her start her farm. She got a letter from her mom explaining how she had been a farmer before she had married her father and couldn't wait to come and visit.

As she had promised, Lise went to Mirabelle's shop when her coop and barn were all finished. "Greetings Mirabelle!" She called as she walked in the shop. "Ah! I have been expecting you, Gannon told us he had finished your coop and barn, why don't you come out to the barn with me!" She said waving Lise through her back door. "Stay out here, I will bring them out!" Mirabelle said with an excited grin. She headed into the barn before Lise could question what 'they' were. She stood around for a few seconds but got bored so she walked around the pen, there weren't any animals out because it was supposed to rain sometime that day. Annalise heard hooves pounding and was transferred back to a hot desert and riding fast while hooking the special saddle to a harness that would lift her and her horse up into the air and carry them away by helicopter.

She snapped out of it and reached for her nonexistent gun as the horse stopped in front of her and a large man dropped from its left side. "What are you doin' back here?" He asked her in a deep voice and drawl. "Waiting for Mirabelle." Lise answered unconsciously transferring into a fighting stance. "You really think you could take me little girl?" He asked smirking at her dukes up and perfect fighting stance. She smirked at the thought of all the men that had said that to her as she grew up, she had no problems fighting a bigger person. "I know I can cowboy." She retorted. Mirabelle came out then and Annalise quickly changed to a lounging stance. "Here they are, aren't they beautiful?" Mirabelle said leading a team of five horses of different color. She saw Vaughn standing there and looked at Annalise. "Oh I'm sorry Annalise, I didn't introduce you to Vaughn in the shop, and I thought he would still be there when we got back." Mirabelle sent him a look. "Howdy." He lamely said. "It's no problem, may I?" She asked gesturing to the horses and completely ignoring him. "Of course! You can choose one; Taro bought a horse for you as a welcome to the Island present." Mirabelle said smiling. "She is moving to the island?" He asked Mirabelle while Annalise checked the horses over. "Yes, she's buying that old ranch and restoring it; said she wanted to get out of the city and find peace out here. She has had a hard life as a soldier." Mirabelle said to Vaughn who tensed up. "She was a soldier?" He said looking the woman up and down. "Yeah, and by how she acts, she has been one for awhile, but she looks so young…" Mirabelle sighed. "Yeah…" He agreed.

"May I ride some of them? I want to see how they move." Annalise asked coming over to the pair. "Of course!" Mirabelle said and ran to fetch some gear so she could saddle them up. "Do you even know how to ride?" Vaughn asked her. "You will just have to wait and see." Annalise said with a challenging stare. "I don't want you hurtin' any of them horses." Vaughn grumbled. "I would never!" Lise glared at him. She huffed off to saddle three of the horses herself. She tightened the stirrups to racing height and started with a chestnut gelding.

Vaughn whistled softly. "What?" Mirabelle smirked at the cowboy. "She can ride." He drawled. "Good thing too, or this present wouldn't be worth much!" Mirabelle stated. Vaughn nodded in agreement. The pair watched as she rode a pure white mare and then a blue roan stallion. "This is the one!" She said with a huge grin on her face. She even jumped the gate to go up to them. "You sure you will be able to handle this big boy? He hasn't even been gelded." Vaughn asked raising an eyebrow. "I'm completely sure, he is perfect, aren't you Andy?" She said naming him after her deceased friend. "Andy? I like it, good name for a farm horse." Mirabelle said with a satisfied nod. "There is some paper work to sign right now; Vaughn will bring Andy over tonight." Mirabelle said in a business like fashion. "I'll just take him home after the paperwork is over." She said eyeing Vaughn warily. "Vaughn is great with animals, don't worry, he can bring Andy over." Mirabelle said and turned when she heard a screech from Vaughn's startled horse.

Annalise got to him before Vaughn, pushing Mirabelle out of the way. "Woah, woah." She called standing at the horse's side and grabbing its reins. She pulled it down, hushed it, stroking his neck and face, calming the horse. She let her hand roam down his back and through its mane, whispering in another softer language to it. "You mind giving my horses reins back?" Vaughn glared at the girl. "No problem cowboy." She said glaring right back at him. He was quietly pleased, though that, she was so good with animals. That meant she would take good care of the horse she just bought.

"Being Taro bought him for you, all you need to do is sign and date here' Mirabelle pointed to some lines on the paper 'fill out this information, and sign again on the last page." She said leaving Lise to fill out the stack of paper. Lise sat down on a crate, which seemed to be the only sort of seating in the store. It took her a few minutes but she handed the clipboard and pen back to Mirabelle. She left the store and headed out to the farm after visiting with neighbors. "Water and weeding time." She sighed. The one thing she missed about her life as a soldier, there was always an adrenaline rush to be found, and that was not so here. Once she had finished with watering her field of crops, it was well past noon. "Crap, I didn't eat lunch." She grumbled as she checked her watch which told her it was nearly four. "I guess now is as good a time as any to take a break." She mumbled again. *She walked into her newly house with its expensive remodeling.

**Remodeling explained soon! MY FREAKING DREAM HOME!**


	5. Andy

**WOW you have read all the way to Chapter 5! THANK YOU for continuing to read! Please review and all that I love to get feed back, as long as its constructive! Thanks!**

After Annalise's lunch of a salmon and apple salad wrap she went to weed out her field. "I need sunscreen." She told herself when she felt a burn coming. "Wear more clothes." She heard from behind her. Turning she saw Vaughn standing a few feet from her. She stood up and pulled down her shorts. "I don't want heat stroke unlike you, cowboy." She said looking him up and down. Still in a brown vest, black shirt, black pants, cowboy boots, black hat, and a white bandana. "My name is Vaughn." He drawled in a deep voice. "Where is my horse at, cowboy?" She said emphasizing his new nickname. "I put him away in the barn." He crossed his arm. "Good, I guess we are done here then, thank you for bringing him over here." She said giving a pretend tip of the hat and turning back to her house to grab her ax. He was still there when she came back.

"You know how to use that thing?" he questioned as she walked by him. She headed toward the back of her field and swung the ax hard into a tree in her "wild area" that she kept untidy for the tree growth and materials. It bit deep into the bark and within a few blows she called timber. He backed out of the way and the tree fell on its side. "Do you know how to use it cowboy?" She asked giving him a cocky grin. "Give it to me." He said reaching his arm out for the ax. She sashayed over to him putting the ax in his hand and flirtatiously asking "What do you want me to give you?"

"The ax, stupid." He said mentally slapping himself when he realized what she was talking about. Handing him the ax, she went to sit against a nearby tree. He swung the ax down hard, and the log split in two. Lise let out a whistle. "You want to just cut the whole log for me? You would do it a lot faster than me." She teased looking at the log. "I got to get back to work." He said pulling his hat down so his eyes were covered. "Well thanks." She said as he whistled for his horse and mounted it. "No problem." He said turning his horse and heading back to Mirabelle's.

Annalise stacked the lumber she had gotten from the tree and raced over to the barn to see that her horse was comfortable. When she entered she saw Andy pacing. She hushed him and called to him when she had gotten inside. He whinnied and backed up before getting the courage to come forward. "Good boy, calm now." She said putting her hand on his snout and pushing it down when he tried to nip at her. "No." She firmly stated looking him in the eyes. She ran her hands over his flanks, neck and face. He calmed down considerably and even nuzzled her shoulder. "Good boy!" She yipped happily when he nuzzled her neck. "Let's clean you up huh?" She said walking to the storage area of her barn. She put a harness on Andy and led him into a prepping area where she saw Mirabelle had left a note.

Lise,

These brushes are for you and Andy. There is a saddle, reigns and everything Andy needs as basics for the time being in here as well. Welcome to the island.

-Mirabelle

Lise smiled at Andy and went to work brushing him down, cleaning his hooves, and brushing out his mane and tail. She complemented and talked to him while she did this. "Looks like he has fallen in love with you already." She heard Julia laugh. "Hello Julia!" Lise greeted. "Well look at how pretty you are?" Julia asked walking up to Andy and smacking his snout when he tried to nip her as she got to close. "You have a nipping problem don't you?" Julia muttered glaring at him. "You wanted a stallion? Are you gonna get him gelded?" She inquired backing up from the horse. "No." Annalise laughed when the horse seemed to stiffen at the word gelding.

"He is gonna be unruly and mean then." Julia warned. "I know; I used to ride. I can't handle the slow pace of most mares and I like them with spirit. He is perfectly fine the way he is." Annalise proclaimed. Andy seemed to agree with her when he nickered. "I think so too! He is a beauty yes he is, gonna be a great horse for this ranch and you, yes he is. Big boy too ain't he!" Taro announced as he walked in the door. "We only raise the best." Mirabelle agreed coming in after Taro. "That you do Mira." Vaughn agreed bringing up the rear. "How does he ride?" Julia asked. "Good, he has a smooth gate and is fast. He responds easily to any direction, and is sure footed." Annalise reported while she tacked him. "You plan on going for a gallopin around the farm?" Vaughn asked when he saw her put her stirrups at racing length. "No, I am taking him out for a ride, I don't know if I'll kick him up to a gallop yet. This is how I always adjust them." She said with an uncertain shrug. "You're gonna wanna loosen up them stirrups then sweetheart." Vaughn said kindly and approached the horse.

Andy backed up and nickered at him. Vaughn slowed his pace but kept coming toward the horse. He put his hand out for the horse to smell and Andy tried to bite him. Vaughn smacked his snout too. He went toward the horse's right side. "Mount him." He told her. She hushed her horse and mounted him from the left side. She stroked his neck and whispered to him till he calmed down a bit. "Alrightie then speedy, you want them here instead of like that." He said lengthening the stirrups a bit and having her check the feel. "You gave her a jumping saddle?" Vaughn asked Mirabelle. "Well yes, sometimes she is going to have to jump fences and they are lighter weight." Mirabelle answered defensively.

"Alrightie then, there you go Speedie." He smirked using her new nickname. "Thank you, cowboy." She replied with eyebrows lifted at Vaughn. She liked that she had a nick name; he was attractive, possible boyfriend material, she didn't like the nick name. He shrugged with a smirk in reply like he was saying _What? I like it, its stayin. _In his sexy deep drawl. "Just want to make sure you don't kill yourself or the poor horse." He said and smacked himself mentally. _That was an insult you idiot, you don't say that kind of stuff to pretty gals. _He thought. She glared at him. He unhooked her bridle from the ropes holding the horse in the prep area. "Julia, would you like to accompany me on a trail ride?" She asked her pretty blond friend. "Sure, you mind giving me a ride back to Mom's so I can pick up Pepper?" Julia asked. "No problem, hop on." She told Julia giving her a hand up onto the horse. "You're going to have to stay posted using your knees till we get there." Lise let Julia know. "I know, I have ridden since I could walk." She laughed behind Lise. The girls went out the barn doors that Vaughn opened for them and took off toward Mirabelle's shop.

"This is Pepper, she's been mine for seven years now, raised her from a foal." Julia smiled with pride at her horse. She was tall, and brown colored with a white stripe down her nose, obviously a Morgan. "She's gorgeous." Lise complimented the horse. "She is my pride and joy. " Julia said mounting her horse. Vaughn was back on his black horse herding cattle and sheep into the barn. He tipped his hat at them as he trotted past. "He has a pretty horse; I have never seen a completely black one." Lise said to Julia as they trotted toward her island and the forest trails on it. "He found her as a foal and bought her for a high price. Her name is Abacuss" Julia informed her. Lise watched him work as they rode away until she had to turn her head.

"This is such a pretty island, I don't know why I hadn't thought to come riding out here before." Julia said as they rode past Lise's Eastern beach on their way back. "It is, I love how most of the time; it feels like I'm on vacation." Lise smiled at her new friend. Julia laughed. "How about you stay over for dinner tonight, I was thinking about having a big dinner at my house as a thank you for all the people who have helped me settle on the island." Lise told Julia. "That would be splendid! You could show off your new expensive house!" Julia teased her. Lise smiled awkwardly at Julia. "I didn't mean anything by it, but it is probably the biggest house I have seen on the outside, and there are so many windows!" Julia said observed. Lise mentally corrected her, replacing 'windows' with 'pretty exits'. "Yeah there are a lot of them, it adds nice natural light to the house and in turn lowers my electric bill, and I should have gotten solar panels…" Lise trailed off thinking to herself. "That would defiantly be a plus!" Julia said with a short laugh.

When they got to Lise's house, Julia said she would go home and let Vaughn and her mother know about dinner. "What time should we be over here?" Julia asked. "It's what, three PM right now? Let's say six thirty."Lise said after putting a mental schedule together. "Alrightie! See you then!" Julia said heading home and then turning around. "Do you want us to bring something?" Julia asked. "A simple desert; like chocolate pudding?" Lise called in response. Julia held a thumbs up and rode home. "Time to brush you down and get you put away, right Andy?" She asked her horse and kicked him to a smooth trot to the barn where Lise brushed him down, put away the riding gear, filled the water trough, and put some feed in his bin. "There you go, have a good night Andy." Lise said stroking his snout and locking up the barn, except for a side entrance so if need be, she could get her horse out of the barn. She returned to her house, called Taro and his family, inviting them to the dinner and asking if Elliot could invite Denny, a friend she had made on one of her runs. Taro responded with an affirmative. She also invited Gannon and his daughter, Chen and his son, as well as Regis and his daughter. Felicia had volunteered to bring a few salads, Chen offered to bring bread, Gannon said he would bring some appetizers, and Regis stated he would bring the wine. Lise quickly took a shower and started making the main course and some more dessert items in her state of the art kitchen. She mentally went through her wardrobe to find something suitable to wear. She ended up calling Julia while she prepared a homemade steak sauce.

"Hello?" Julia answered when her mom put her on the phone. "Hey Julia, I was wondering what I should wear. In the city people dress up like it's a cocktail party but I don't think you do that for a get together here do you?" She asked her friend. Julia laughed. "Everybody will expect it to be fairly casual and probably wear a nice dress or a nice shirt, pair of pants, and shoes." Julia smirked on the other side of the phone at her friend's dilemma. "Thanks Julia, you are a huge help!" Lise laughed on the other side of the phone. "You trying to impress a certain somebody?" Julia asked. "No, gosh no! I don't need romance after just moving to the island a week ago and I don't know any guys here well enough for dating." She told Julia. "Well you did invite three eligible bachelors so one has to wonder." Julia teased in low tones as Vaughn walked by and shot her a weird look. Lise laughed and switched to searing the steak. "Well, really there is only two, Elliot is yours!" Lise teased back. "Hush! It's not official and he probably doesn't like me! We already had this conversation!" Julia whispered embarrassed.

"What are you making?" Julia asked switching the conversation. "Umm, steak, grilled chicken, grilled asparagus, baked sweet potatoes and regular potatoes, steamed veggies, and some ice cream." Lise answered running through her list. "All in two hours and get ready?" Julia asked amazed. "Yeah, this isn't a lot of food compared to what we sometimes had to make in the city." Lise answered putting the potatoes in. "Wow, you are going to have to tell me about that sometime." Julia giggled. "Sure, I'll see you at dinner, thanks again." Lise said and they hung up. Lise finished up prepping food and put it in the oven, on the grill on her patio, or in the freezer.

She ran upstairs and blow dried her long brown hair. She put on black skinny jeans, and a magenta colored see through blouse with black edging and a lace camisole under it. She put her hair in a sleek pony tail, checked on the food, flipped some food, pulled some food out, and then went to the downstairs bathroom to apply makeup, put in her earrings and put on a diamond bracelet and necklace set she thought Regis would appreciate.

She turned the oven onto low so it would keep things warm but not cook them as she set trays up and pulled extra chairs up from her basement and extended her table a little more so it could seat a few more people. She laid out china, but not her finest due to the children that would be attending. She pulled out games to keep the children occupied, put on some soft music on her speakers that played around the house and turned the grill way down and put all the food in aluminum foil so it wouldn't cook as much and stay warm. It was amazing what a decoration catalog and some hired help could make a house look like.


	6. The House

**OMG YOU ARE HERE! YOU ARE OBVIOUSLY A DEDICATED READER SO YOU NEED TO FAVORITE THIS LIKE RIGHT NOW BECAUSE THIS IS CHAPTER 6! WELCOME AND ENJOY!**

Lise unlocked her door, did a quick run through of her house to make sure everything was clean and organized and heard the doorbell ring at six twenty. She smoothed her shirt and went to answer the door. "Howdy, we came a few minutes early to see if we could help with anything." Julia said with a smile. Her mother and Vaughn were behind her. Vaughn looked her over and smirked at her pink toes. "Come on in, I'll give you a tour first." Lise said welcoming them and smiling. "Oh my goddess!" Mirabelle exclaimed looking at the house. "Did he tear down the old house and build this new one?" Julia asked in awe. Even Vaughn looked taken back.

"Gannon and his crew expanded the lower level and added the upper, the decorating is all my work, but the wood working is all Gannon, I painted and helped with plumbing and electricity as well as the general framing of the house." Lise said letting them get used to what they saw. "Right here is the downstairs bath." She said opening the door so they could see the beautiful ¾ bath with its white molding, granite floors, glass shower and marble sink overlooking the front of the house.

"If you want, you can leave your shoes in the closet here." She said showing them a small empty coat closet. They left their shoes in there and Lise proceeded with the tour. "This is the great room, and my fish." Lise pointed at her floor to ceiling fish tank. Behind it was a huge room in multiple shades of brown, hard wood floors, a flat screen TV, and a fluffy rug. It had a tray ceiling with glass in the tray that helped diffuse the soft light from under it.

"My dining room is over here, this is where we are eating." She smiled as they gaped. The dining room was mostly tan with a large heavy table that, with the expansion, easily fit fifteen people. The table had pretty white china neatly placed at every seat, all placed above a cream colored rug. A hand carved white china cabinet with glass doors next to a dark wood wine cabinet sat on the far wall. "My kitchen." She announced leading them through the entry way to the room. Full of stainless steel and deep wood cabinets, a large island that had empty plates for appetizers sitting upon it, and black marble counters. "We can put the pudding in the fridge." Lise told them taking it from Mirabelle and putting it in her large fridge. "My washing room is back there and it's white with dirty clothes in it so there isn't much to see. She said leading them to her sliding doors that opened to her brick patio.

"This is where my master grilling takes place." She pointed at her outdoor kitchen. There was a good view of the farm from the spot and they could hear the ocean and feel the wind coming off of it. The porch was mostly covered by a veranda above them. The porch connected to a small brick circle with chairs and a pit for a fire. "You, a master on the grill? That's what men are for Speedie." Vaughn smirked at her. "Maybe you will change your opinion when you taste it." She retorted. "Do you want to see upstairs?" She asked the group. "If it is anything this pretty, I sure as hell want to see the upstairs!" Mirabelle announced. They all laughed as Annalise led the group through the living room and upstairs. "I have three guest bedrooms with their own bathrooms and closets. This one is spring green themed." She pointed at an open door and Julia smiled at the light white and green that made up the room. "Then there is this one, which is white and black." She opened the door to another guest bedroom with stainless steel and a modern city feel. "All their bathrooms are themed the same as the room itself. This one is a gray and red theme." She finished opening another door to the smallest of the rooms. It was like the white and black room with stainless steel but red accent pieces.

At the end of the hall there was a pair of double doors. "This is my room. Pay attention cowboy, it's the only time you are going to be in it." She smirked back at him. _Challenge accepted. _He thought to himself. She opened the doors to a room full of windows. "Oh my goddess!" Julia sighed. Vaughn had to admit it was relaxing and gorgeous. All the windows were open so it was like they were outside. The room was blue, white, and cream themed. It ended in a point like an arrow head with a veranda and its glass railing wrapping around the whole piazza which in turn surrounded the room. "My favorite area of the house." Lise murmured with a smile. Vaughn looked at her, taking notice of the peace and happiness pushing away the edge of hostility and anger that he hadn't realized she carried. "You can see both sides of your island!" Julia exclaimed. Lise opened the eastern doors and took her guests out to see the seating area's on both sides, but the western side was larger, and Lise showed them why. "Oh my Goddess! You have a freaking hot tub sunken into the floor of your veranda!" Julia shrieked. "I love it out here in the morning and late afternoons, it is extremely relaxing." She informed them and led the group back in through the western door and into her large bathroom.

"Is that a fire place by your huge tub?" Mirabelle questioned, stunned. "Yes, some people are shower people, I am a bath person." She answered with a shrug. The bathrooms far wall looking out at the ocean was complete glass as well. The floors were marble, the double sink was white like the walls but made of ceramic. A sandy colored marble panel that held the fire place was situated 3 feet to the right of the tub in the middle of the bathroom. A glass and stone luxury shower and a hidden area for the toilet also shared the space. "Look at this." She said pressing a button and the roof pulled back to reveal a skylight over the entire room. "That is so cool!"Julia exclaimed in jealousy. "Back here is my closet." She said pushing the button so the roof was covered again. The closet was too big in Vaughn's opinion. "Why do you need this much space?" He asked looking at her closet which was practically bare. "Well I do hope to get married someday, and my husband will need a place to put his clothes." She laughed at him. "What if he doesn't want to live here?" Vaughn asked. "Sucks to be him doesn't it?" She said cocking her hip. He smirked at her attitude. They heard the door bell ring and Lise led them back downstairs to give the other guests a tour of the house, leaving the three people to talk amongst themselves. She was happy they didn't say anything to criticize the extravagance or mention how expensive it was, she had spent everything she was worth on this farm, she was now literally broke.


End file.
